It Started Out as a Feeling
by Solved-every-case
Summary: <html><head></head>We all know that Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle are meant for each other. Many different stories. One-shots  of sweet, sweet, CASKETT. Only Caskett. :D</html>
1. Waking up with her

The sun lazily rose on a cold winter morning, slowly waking New York City with its gleaming rays. The soft sound of chirping could be heard originating from outside in the park. Sunlight streamed in the window, outlining the serene face of Katherine Beckett. And Richard Castle thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

He weaved his muscular arms around her stomach, pulling her by her slim waist. He could feel her even breath on his neck as she lay next to him, her face in the crook of his neck, sending tingles down his spine. _This,_ he thought, _is a perfect moment._

Slowly but surely, she began to stir. Holding his breath for fear of her inevitable excuses for the previous night and in turn for his heartfelt confessions, he felt her long eyelashes glide open. Her breathing began to once again, become normal. He watched her every move as she lifted her head up to meet his eye level. His heart lurched as he waited. As her face came into view he could see her brow furrowed in confusion at their apparently quizzical situation. Rick could feel butterflies of anxiousness in his stomach at her reaction. Meeting his blue eyes with her hazel, he saw as the confusion slowly drifted off, readily replaced by realisation. _Here we go,_ he thought, _this is it. My happiness is short-lived._

Suddenly, the Richard Castle saw the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. Katherine Beckett smiled. No, Katherine Beckett grinned. He had never seen anything like it. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were rosy, and her lips were further apart than he had ever seen them. And her teeth seemed to be lighting up his entire bedroom.

"Hey there, _Kitten_," she spoke with a teasing, husky voice, heavy with sleep, "How are you feeling?"

Rick could sense the hidden meaning behind her words. She was asking him how he felt about the whole situation they had gotten themselves into. How could she ask such a thing? He didn't pause for very long before he answered.

"Absolutely perfect."

She seemed content with his answer as she responded by giving him a peck on the nose, and proceeding to snuggle into his side. They both lay in comfortable silence, her arm splayed out across him; his arm under her. He, as always, ended the silence.

"I never thought of Katherine Beckett as a snuggler." He watched as she pondered his words.

"I'm not usually a snuggler."

"Uhuh_, sure_ you aren't."

"No really, I'm not joking." There was a pregnant pause. If he hadn't been listening to her so intently, he might have missed the next whisper. "But with you, it just feels right."

He gleamed at her words. With one simple kiss of her head, he lay his head back on the pillow, and breathing in her cherry perfume, once again fell asleep.


	2. Ding Dong!

**Hey guys and gals, here's another one! I just love those two… :D! so, as requested by 'Jayce Gish', here is a One-shot about Castle and Beckett revealing (maybe not intentionally ;D) their relationship to the 'gang' at the precinct. Enjoy! Oh, and please leave me a review on your way out! I really appreciate it. **

The soft, melancholy tune of elevator music bounced off of its cold, metallic walls. The quiet music gradually began to mix in with the hushed voices of Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett.

"…and I never EVER want to hear you call me anything other than Beckett inside these precinct walls."

"C'mon Kate!" Castle earned a glare as he pushed the emergency stop button. "I mean, _Beckett, _don't you think you're being a bit too harsh with all of your rules? I was allowed to touch you more often inside the precinct _before_ we even started dating! We could be discreet about our PDA, but it doesn't mean we have to end it all together! They won't suspect a thing! "

She responded by giving him her signature eye-roll. Folding her arms together, she replied, "This building is a _pre-cinct _full of_ de-tec-tives_, " she emphasized each syllable as if speaking to a small child, "They WILL suspect something."

Castle pondered her words placing a hand on his chin a mock thinking pose. "We could maybe…I dunno…" he spoke with a sarcastic tone, before taking his hand off of his face, "NOT hide it at all from them! They are almost our_ family _for goodness sakes! Why don't you want to let them know?" He paused as horror slowly etched its way across his features. "Don't you want this?"

Kate quickly responded, her heart warmed by his concern. "Castle, _believe_ me. I _want_ this." Relief washed over him. "But I just want to keep it for us for a little bit. I don't want them to be involved. I just want US. Not _them_. At least not yet."

Castle sighed. Pushing the emergency stop button once again to re-start the elevator, he spoke softly.

"I will follow all of the rules you've set out." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into a searing, yet short kiss. She seemed to melt into him. "Just as long as I get to make up for lost time displaying affection, _deep_ affection," she rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a soft smile, "when we aren't at the precinct."

" I believe I would be okay with that." She grinned.

The elevator dinged as they reached the floor of their work.

Beckett swaggered out of the elevator, walking towards Ryan and Esposito, followed closely by Castle.

"Good morning, boys." She greeted them cheerfully.

If she didn't have such sensitive hearing, Beckett may have missed the whisper that slipped from Esposito's mouth.

"I'll bet it is."

"Excuse me?" Beckett inquired.

After the two men shared a look, it was Kevin Ryan's turn to speak. "Ummm…with you two being such great mystery solvers and everything," he spoke with a cocky tone, "you _do _realise that there are video camera's in the elevators that are being constantly monitored by Lochlan over there at the security desk, right?"

Beckett's mouth stretched wider than any of them had ever seen before. Castle suppressed a smile. Recently, it seemed, everything was going his way.

Before the boys could think of anything else to say to stir up trouble, Beckett jumped over at breakneck speed, grabbing both of the detective's ears in the process.

"APPLES! APPLES! APPLES!" they both screamed in unison, arms flailing.

"That's not gonna work _this _time, boys." Beckett grinned widely despite herself. '_I seem to be doing that a lot lately.'_

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D I will be updating again in the near future! God Bless you in your travels.**

**Love,**

**Solved-every-case 3**


	3. Katherine Beckett in her natural habitat

**:D hey hey! Welcome to chapter 3! :D**

**Btw….I don't own Castle…I wish….yadda yadda yadda….on with the show! Please leave me a review! Ily!**

The soft, melodious, noise of Richard Castle's thumping feet on the stairs down to the morgue could be heard by Kate as she waited for his arrival. Lanie had asked them to come down there even though she wouldn't be there to look at some files on the case they were working.

This case had hit a little too close to home for Kate; the victim was a lawyer working on a very dangerous and risky trial. She also happened to be the mother of small girl.

As Castle reached where Kate was in front of the door to the morgue, his heart ached. She had that look on her face; if he didn't know her better, he might say she was fine. But his years of extensive research on her let him know it was just a ruse. She was once again wearing the mask she invented long ago.

Taking her hand in his, he let his thumb run over hers. "I'm here," he whispered, "Always."

There was a pause as she gazed up into his eyes, so full of affection for her. "I know." She softly replied, brushing a strand of his hair from his forehead.

He moved ever-so-slowly and took his hand out of hers and placed it on her face. Whispers of her own hair were also brushed behind her ear as his other hand took a mind of its own. Eventually leaving both of them to rest on her face, he leaned in so that their lips were almost touching. She gazed up at her lover with such deep love, she felt as if it was radiating off of her.

Taking action, she passionately consumed his lips with her own. Their lips danced ferociously to some unheard song. Moving his hand to the small of her back, he pulled her closer to him; he needed more. They had been dating for three months now, but it seemed he always wanted more, needed more.

Abruptly, she pushed herself gently off of him, making eye contact once again. "Not here," she spoke quietly, "later."

'_She's right'_ he thought_, 'we don't want anyone finding out just yet.'_

He nodded his head, and they both grinned wildly like it was their first time. The sparks that flew off both of them when they were together never seemed to fizzle.

Just as they were about to turn towards the morgue doors and enter to try and suss out whatever the heck Lanie was on about, Castle noticed something curious over Kate's shoulder. "Ahh…Kate?" She looked at him, her brow furrowed. He pointed past her shoulder. Whipping her head around, what she saw brought a shocked expression to her face.

Looking down the hallway, Beckett saw Lanie in the elevator. Mouth wide open, staring at the two companions. Beckett could see the whites of her eyes as she stood shell shocked. In her hand she held a mobile phone, obviously taking video of the two.

Almost explosively, Lanies face morphed into a devious grin as she pressed the 'close door' button. "Oh no….." Kate exclaimed as she began running to the elevator where Lanie stood. "GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" she screamed, now sprinting towards her cocky friend.

"I don't think so girl," she replied, hand on hip, doors dangerously close to shuting, "mhmmm, I don't think so." Beckett dived for the elevator doors, but much to her chagrin, they closed. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily from the whole ordeal. Castle caught up to her, reaching a hand out to help her up.

"I guess it's over." He remarked. Suddenly, Kate jumped up and sprinted for the stairs.

"It is NOT over until I SAY IT IS!" she yelled back to him, her large heels clunking on the stairs. Castle slunked up the stairs, not shocked at her display.

Kate jumped up the stairwell, taking four stairs at a time with her long, capable legs. "I'm gonna KILL YOU LANIE!" she screamed, hearing the elevator ding as she neared the door to the precinct floor. Whipping it open, she witnessed Lanie scurrying over to Esposito and Ryan.

"Oh NO you don't!" Kate screeched as she sprinted towards Lanie, the look of a wild lion about to devour its prey in her eyes. Every amused eye in the precinct was on their display.

Lanie quickly ran to the other side of a desk, seemingly quite confident she was going to win the battle. Kate approached the other side of the desk, low to the ground; ready to spring.

Without warning, Kate jumped full over the desk, roaring in rage. She reached Lanie, who proceeded to run through the precinct, followed very closely by Beckett. Lanie ducked into the break room, forcefully slamming the door behind her, and then ran out the other side. In her skilful evasion of Beckett, high and mighty detective, she found some pride. She began to slow down, cautiously eying corners of the hallway as she made her way back to the front of the elevators.

After taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she stretched her arms high above her head, earning applause from the curious workmates around her.

"ATTENTION! I have an announcement to make I think you will all find very surpAHHHH!" Beckett jumped out of nowhere, tackling Lanie to the floor. A very shocked Castle looked on in shock as he reached the top of the stairs.

Snatching the phone out of her hand, Beckett screeched "AHA! Victory is MINE!" The entire precinct cracked up in roaring laughter. Some detectives were literally rolling on the floor.

"Not so fast, Beckett."

Kate scrambled off of Lanie, standing up and straightening up her clothes as the Captain approached her. He slowly looked her up and down, shaking his head back and forth.

Esposito and Ryan approached the curious group, astounded at Beckett's perseverance. Esposito was the first to speak up.

"So Beckett," he exchanged a knowing glance with Ryan, "guess you didn't hear how we set up automatic file sharing after the case with those high school kids." He held up his phone for effect.

Beckett's face turned to a look of utter astonishment, which was slowly placed by a look of rage. "Give. Me. Your. Phone." She spoke with a forceful tone, holding out her hand.

The boy's faces lit up with grins in unison, and the captain chuckled. Castle attempted to hide the smile plastered on his face despite his better half's distress.

"Hey, Ryan," Esposito spoke, "how much do you owe me again?"

"I'm thinking about $50." He sighed comically. "So…ummm….Becks…..that thing you did with your lips," Ryan waggled his eyebrows, "can you show ME how to do it? Jenny would think its adorable."

**I hope you enjoyed my story! T'was very fun to write! You reviewed? I knew you would! :D**

**See ya round the block!**

**Love,**

**Solved-every-case**


	4. Flirting? Beckett?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its been a tough week for school! :O sucks much. Anyways, here tis! Btw I don't own Castle. And this ones gonna be a two-shot! Yay! Ay? :P**

**Btw….Josh is gone in this widdle fic. :D yaay!**

* * *

><p>It was an average day at the 12th; no murders, just paperwork. Castle seemed to stop wanting a murder to take place; he was quite content just to watch her fill out forms. He loved watching out for the little crinkle that appeared on her forehead whenever she signed her name, and the natural way she took her lip under her teeth with one swift movement when she had a hard time recollecting on what had occurred in her report. Even though these small things were a regular occurrence, Castle still felt the subtle change.<p>

Something had been 'off' all day. She seemed to be acting out of the ordinary; he couldn't quite place his finger on what I was.

"Castle." He snapped out of his daydream, looking across at her beautiful features, "could you please make me a coffee?"

He quickly nodded his head and made his way to stand up, when he realized something. '_She said please_.' He stood there in utter amazement, mouth open and eyes wide. '_she NEVER says please_.'

'Castle?' Beckett questioned the look on his face. "What is it?"

He shifted his head to look at her on the side. "You never say please. You just demand the coffee."

She looked down at her papers, her long fingers fiddling with her pen. "Maybe I'm just feeling friendly today." Castle was satisfied enough with her answer and was about to turn around when he saw a blush slowly creep its way onto her face as she looked up at him once again. '_Blush? Beckett DOES NOT blush….'_

He tilted his head to one side and looked at her quizzically. "Huh." He mumbled softly. Deciding to address it later, he turned on his heel, making his way towards the break-room to make her coffee.

* * *

><p>The beautiful aroma of coffee wafted around the break-room as Castle walked back into the main room, Beckett's coffee in hand. Making his way over o her desk he spoke. "Here is your coffee ma'am." He extended his arm out offering the coffee to her. She looked up at him, making eye contact and whispered, "Thanks, Rick." She grasped the coffee with her hand, never breaking eye contact. She let her fingers softly touch his for a second too long, earning a surprised look from Castle as he shivered at her touch.<p>

She took her coffee and placed it next to her computer, finally looking away, back down at her paperwork.

Castle slid into his own seat next to her, staring at her. Beckett could feel his ice-blue eyes boring holes into her head as he gazed upon her. She felt she didn't mind it so much anymore. Not after she broke up with Josh.

She looked up at him with her best 'you're getting on my nerves' look. Castle slowly got the hint and took out his phone to play one of the many games he had installed. He began to tap it with his finger, obviously playing a game, and by the sounds his Iphone emitted it was 'Angry Birds'. "That's better." Beckett leaned over her desk in a sultry manner as Castle looked up. She moved forward until their faces were merely centimetres apart. She rested her hand on Castle's thigh to support herself as she leaned. She then saw Castle's 'adam's apple' bob up and down as he audible gulped. "Just make sure you keep it on silent." And with that, she pressed the 'silent' button on the side of his phone, winked, leant back into her chair, and 'buried her nose' in her work once again.

Castle was shocked. Beckett never winks. Beckett NEVER winks! The image of one of her eyes batting at him seemed to replay over and over in his mind as he slumped down into his soft, brown chair and proceeded to stare at his feet. '_Why is she doing this? Does she know what she's doing to me?'_ He pondered. Looking back up at her he was met with her bright, hazel eyes looking right back at him. Beckett was staring at him. She was staring at him AND biting her lip. She was staring at him, biting her lip and smiling.

Beckett slowly lowered her head back down to get stuck into her paperwork. Castle was no longer shocked at her display; he was completely in awe. '_What is she doing?' _And then it clicked.

'_Is Beckett_ flirting _with me_?' Castle knew she had broken up with Josh a few weeks ago… but how could she be flirting with _him _of ALL people?

As Castle was deep in thought he didn't notice Kate get up and gather her jacket. "Alright Castle," she softly spoke. "I'm gonna go home. It's been a long day." She looked at him as if seeing the depths of his soul as he stood up and grabbed his own jacket.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Beckett said resignedly as she slowly turned around to walk towards the elevators. Halfway there she heard a voice behind her. "Wait! Kate!" She turned around as she heard slow jogging echo throughout the hall. Castle came up to her.

" I…umm…I…"Castle fiddled with the ends of his jacket as he stuttered. Beckett could see plain-as-day that he was nervous for one reason or another. He took a sudden deep breath and gazed into her eyes. "I was thinkin'…..do you wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he looked hopefully at her. "You know, just somewhere casual, maybe…"

Beckett couldn't hide her beaming smile. "Sure Rick, pick me up at seven." She ordered. Then she turned on her heel and walked towards the elevators once again, leaving a stunned Castle behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I SHALL CONTINUE! :D :D sooner or later, with the date that follows this. ;D<strong>


End file.
